Door assemblies on board aircraft on the one hand are used to separate various spaces from each other, and on the other hand also meet safety or security aspects. Dangers which are to be prevented by safety or security aspects can arise on the one hand as a result of accidents, and on the other hand as a result of persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,834 B2 describes a door assembly that controls an airflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,659 B2 describes a door for the cockpit of an aircraft, which door for pressure equalization between the cockpit and the passenger space comprises a device for pressure equalization.
For the purpose of controlling access to the cockpit, many door assemblies comprise electronic security mechanisms, for example a keypad, for the entry of an access code, wherein passing through the door assembly becomes possible only after verification of the access authorization.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.